Historia de una pequeña traición
by dark Rachel
Summary: Son hermanos, se parecen. Ambos son pelirrojos y tienen el cuerpo cubierto de pecas. Ríen tan parecido que a veces es difícil distinguirles. No es tan raro que sienta ese cosquilleo al verle, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué se siente culpable? Lemon. Para BOOH.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta trama es mía. He dicho.

**N/A:** Esto es cosa de Booh. Ella me retó a escribir un Ron/Krum o un Fleur/Charlie, y esta última idea me enamoró totalmente. Así que aquí estoy, con este pequeño intento de shot, tratando de cumplir las expectativas de una pobre chica ilusa que creyó que saldría algo bueno. Ya veis. Tendría que avisar de que hay un pseudo lemon y de que no sé si sigo el canon al pie de la letra, porque no recuerdo mucho de DH. Pero bueno. Dedicado a la petarda (pero altamente querible -zas, patada a la semántica) **Booh **x)

* * *

**Historia de una (pequeña) traición  
**

Son hermanos. Se parecen. Ambos tienen el mismo cabello pelirrojo y la cara (el cuerpo entero, en realidad) cubierto de pecas. Tienen una risa tan parecida que aún les cuesta distinguirles. Y a ambos les gusta pelear con las mesas de Molly en el jardín de La Madriguera, únicamente para oír refunfuñar a Percy. Sí, se parecen. Así que…, es comprensible que sienta eso cada vez que le ve. No a Bill, sino a Charlie. Esa sacudida justo en el pecho, el corazón bombeando más rápido de lo normal, la boca seca, las manos temblorosas.

Bueno, puede que no sea _tan_ normal. Puede que cuando empiezas a soñar con tu cuñado (y, por si fuera poco, un par de días antes de tu boda), algo vaya mal. Y eso es lo que empieza a pensar Fleur. Que algo va terriblemente mal. Que no es posible, porque ella está enamorada de Bill, de William Weasley. El chico que deshace maldiciones para Gringotts (o las deshacía) y que se enfrentó a un hombre lobo y sobrevivió. Sí, ella está profundamente enamorada de _ese_ chico.

-Fleur, ¿puedes pasarme la sal?

Y no, no ha dado un respingo cuando ha oído la voz de Charlie dirigiéndose a ella. Ni le recorre un escalofrío cuando, al pasarle la dichosa sal, sus dedos se rozan. Es sólo un segundo y no ha sentido nada. Mira a Bill, y le sonríe. Y entonces sí lo siente. Esa sensación cálida en el pecho y esas tontas ganas de sonreír. Nada más importa, _nadie_ más.

--

-¿Fleur? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sorprende de espaldas a él, mirando la luna embelesada. La larga melena rubia cae por su espalda, resplandeciente, y Charlie no quiere pensar en los cinco minutos que ha pasado observándola (no la melena, sino a ella) antes de abrir la boca. Cinco minutos de silencio y deleite por los que ahora se siente terriblemente culpable. _Tu hermano no se merece eso, capullo_ es lo que murmura esa voz en su cabeza, la que se parece demasiado a la de su madre. Lo sabe. Bill no se lo merece, joder.

-Nada. Migo la luna. Dentgo hay mucho guido.

Le gusta, le hace gracia ese acento francés tan marcado. Disfruta oyendo su voz. Dulce, aterciopelada, pero como él bien sabe, dispuesta a lanzar veneno si hace falta. Ya ha sufrido su terrible mal humor, y aquel día compadeció a su pobre hermano, mientras huía de la cocina como podía (con esos reflejos que adquieres cuando tu ocupación es criar dragones). Pero lo cierto es que ya no compadece a su hermano, ahora le envidia. Y cada vez más.

-¿Y tú?

Se gira. Le mira. Dos enormes ojos azules. Grandes, preciosos… ¿húmedos?

-Fleur, ¿estás bien?

Quizás no debería haber preguntado, porque ella se pone repentinamente seria (aún más que antes) y vuelve a darle la espalda. Intenta descubrir en qué ha metido la pata, pero luego recuerda que llevan días _así_, actuando de forma extraña, intercambiándose miradas, rozándose cuando se cruzan en las escaleras, y piensa que quizás es mejor mantener la boca cerrada. De hecho, tiene la certeza de que es su única posibilidad de supervivencia.

-¿Fleur?

Claro que Charlie es un chico que no tiene muy en cuenta los riesgos (lo que le hace pensar en cómo puede ser capaz de reprochárselo a Ron, sabiendo que él tomaría exactamente las mismas decisiones), así que habla. Y puede que la mirada acerada de la chica sea aviso más que suficiente para cualquier otro, pero no para él. Por eso se acerca. Un paso, dos si se cuentan bien, y apenas les separa medio metro. Ella vuelve a mirar la luna, tensa, más rígida de lo normal.

-Estoy pgofundamente enamogada de tu hegmano. Quiego que quede clago.

Cuando pasa por su lado como una exhalación, dejando tras de sí ese aroma tan suyo y la eterna sensación de que el mundo da vueltas a su alrededor, suspira. Porque no puede estar pasando eso. Y menos en un momento como ese. Quedan tres días para la dichosa boda, y él no hace más que tonterías. Tonterías que pueden dar al traste con todo y hacer que se sienta culpable hasta el día en que le entierren (y sabe bien que, si se hiciera realidad lo que tiene en su cabeza, ese día llegaría más bien pronto).

_Maldita sea, Charlie, ¿en qué estás pensando?_

--

-¿Qué haces?

Levanta la cabeza, quizás demasiado rápido, sorprendida por la intrusión. Es la pequeña Weasley, Ginny. Y no es que no le caiga bien, pero… No, la verdad es que no le cae bien. y se siente mal por ello, pero no puede evitarlo. Esa pequeña que tiene delante es la misma a la que oye burlarse de su pronunciación y habla a sus espaldas. Sabe que el sentimiento de desagrado es recíproco, claro, y por eso intentan evitarse, al menos la mayor parte de las veces. Pero, por una vez, parece que alguien ha roto las reglas (no escritas, pero reglas al fin y al cabo).

-Leo.

-¿Sobre qué?

La mira de hito en hito. Se ha sentado a su lado, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, y eso definitivamente _no_ es normal. Alguien ha cogido su mundo, lo ha sacudido varias veces y lo ha puesto del revés. Y no le gusta el resultado. Pero sabe que debe ser amable. Bill adora a su hermana, igual que todos los Weasley, y eso no va a cambiarlo ella, así que sonríe inocentemente y le lanza una mirada dulce.

-Sobge dgagones.

La ve levantar una ceja. La ve examinar la página que tiene abierta durante unos segundos. Casi puede ver los engranajes de su cerebro moviéndose a gran velocidad y buscando una razón para que haya empezado a leer esos libros. Y es posible que la encuentre, porque ya ha notado sus miradas suspicaces, así que, ¿por qué no dársela ella? Si quiere sospechar, al menos que lo haga con fundamento.

--

Apenas ha amanecido, pero los pasos de su madre ya resuenan por toda la casa. Charlie juraría que acaba de acostarse, pero cuando se levanta y se acerca a la ventana, rascándose la tripa y sin contener un enorme bostezo, ve a Fleur allí abajo, dando instrucciones a unos hombres, y recuerda la noche anterior. No, ya no parece que acabe de acostarse. Ahora parece que han pasado años de ese momento. Como si no hubiera sido él quien se hubiera acercado a Fleur, quien en su fuero interno, hubiera deseado acercarse _un poquito más_. Aunque no lo admitiera, claro.

-Buenos días -Bill acaba de entrar, con una toalla en la cintura y el pelo mojado. A Charlie le cuesta no mirar las cicatrices-. Tienes el baño libre, pero corre, que Ron está a punto de levantarse. Y ten cuidado, Fred ha estado jugueteando con las tuberías.

Asiente, aunque no ha prestado mucha atención a lo que ha dicho, y justo en ese instante el sonido de la ducha llega hasta su habitación.

-Me parece que vas a tener que esperar para ducharte, colega. Te he dicho que te dieras prisa.

-Eso parece -sonríe. O algo así-. Voy a bajar, a ver si necesitan algo.

_A ver si necesitan algo. Sí, claro._

--

-¿Dejagás de pegseguigme algún día?

Lo había visto en la ventana, sin camiseta, probablemente con un pantalón parecido a los que su propio novio usaba como pijama. Sabía que él la había visto también. Y se daba perfecta cuenta de que a él no parecía importarle mucho que alguien pudiese atar cabos. _Alguien como tu hegmana pequeña, estúpido_. Lo piensa, pero no lo dice, porque en ese momento pasa a su lado uno de los hombres que se dedican a montar la carpa bajo la que ella y Bill (_Bill_, su conciencia se encarga de dejarlo bien claro) se casarán. En dos días. No, mañana.

-No te persigo. Quería saber si… necesitabais ayuda por aquí abajo.

-Ya, clago.

Eso no se lo ha creído ni él, probablemente. Respira hondo. Una, dos, tres veces. Si no fuera una señorita, maldeciría. Soltaría un par de improperios. Murmuraría unos cuantos insultos por lo bajo. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, sí es una señorita. Así que se contenta con intentar relajarse y repetirse mentalmente que Molly Weasley, su dichosa suegra, está unos metros más allá, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos.

-Déjalo, Chaglie. No sé qué pgoblema tienes, pego sea cual sea, déjalo.

Ahora es cuando tiene que irse. Marcharse. Eso ha estado muy bien, muy digno, y es el momento de marcharse. Se da la vuelta y se esfuma, es tan sencillo como eso. Él no volvería a molestarla, y ella podría seguir organizando su boda, feliz y tranquila. Pero no. Hay algo que le frena. Algo en sus ojos que no sabe qué es y le frena. ¿Es decepción?

_Oh, cielos, espego que no._

-Lo siento, Chaglie.

_Eso no ha estado bien, Fleug, nada bien._

--

Semanas. Semanas con sus siete días y sus siete noches. Con sus veinticuatro horas por día. Sus comidas y sus cenas. Sus meriendas y desayunos. Lleva semanas (que es fácil decirlo, pero la palabra no da ni una mísera idea de lo que eso significa) pasando por esto. Y la verdad es que empieza a preocuparse de su propia salud mental. Porque Fleur es guapa. No, es bellísima. Pero él antes no se fijaba _sólo_ en esas cosas. No se fijó cuando estuvo con Tonks o con esa chica rumana, Denisse, y no entiende por qué se fija ahora.

Media hora dando vueltas en la cama era demasiado tiempo para alguien como él. Así que estaba harto, y cansado. Y posiblemente un paseo le viniera bien. Aire fresco, sí. Luego volvería a la habitación, sin hacer ruido, y dormiría como los ángeles. Era una idea fabulosa. Hace cinco minutos, claro.

Y es que hace cinco minutos no estaba descalzo, con el pantalón (largo, algo destrozado por el paso de los años) que usaba como único pijama y el pelo revuelto, en su jardín. _Mirándola._ Lo cual desde fuera podría no parecer nada. Pero él es quien está mirándola. Y lo nota. Oh, sí, lo nota. Esa tensión. Esa intensidad. En su mirada y en la de la chica. Sabe que debería sentirse culpable. Una parte de él incluso necesita sentirse culpable, pero si hay que ser sincero, lo único que siente él en ese instante, es su mirada.

-Fleur…

--

Su nombre suena muy pero que muy bien en boca de Bill. Pero se da cuenta de que suena igual de bien en boca de su hermano. Y ahora mismo, mientras le mira, dejando de vigilar los alrededores (porque Ginny le ha dicho que allí hay muchas arañas, y ella no soporta las arañas), se siente estúpida. Por haberlo pensado y por no sentirse culpable de haberlo pensado. _Culpable, culpable, culpable._ La palabra resuena en su cabeza. Bum, bum, bum. Y no puede sacársela.

-Chaglie…

_Chaglie… no._ Eso quería decir. Pero el 'no', el dichoso 'no' se ha perdido cuando él ha dado un paso al frente. Se muerde los labios. Todos los pensamientos de un segundo atrás empiezan a arremolinarse. Y a alejarse, eso también. Cada vez los siente menos. Él da otro paso. Y otro. Otro más. Fleur se siente desarmada. Normalmente ella es la que desarma. De hecho, sabe que él debe estar como ella en este momento. Con la respiración agitada, dedicándole su mirada sólo a ella, sintiendo _eso_ por dentro.

-Esto no está bien.

--

Lo sabe. Sabe que está muy mal. Pero lo siente. Lo siente en cada parte de su ser, como no fue capaz de sentirlo en aquella final de quidditch cuando las veelas saltaron al campo. Quizás porque aquellas veelas no se llamaban Fleur, y mucho menos, se apellidaban Delacour. Así que se acerca aún más, hasta que sus caras están tan cercas que siente su aliento, más cerca de lo que permiten las relaciones entre la novia y su cuñado.

-Nos arrepentiremos de esto.

No es una amenaza. Es la constatación de un hecho. Ambos saben que si lo hacen, se arrepentirán. Se miran durante un rato, se dan permiso (en silencio, en el más absoluto de los silencios) para retractarse, dar la vuelta y marcharse, olvidar este incidente y que no se repita nunca más. Pero los dos saben que no va a ser así. Que, de un modo u otro, esto se ha decidido (él, tal vez ella, quizás ambos) hace días, más bien semanas. Desde la primera mirada furtiva o el primer roce inocente.

Al menos, mucho tiempo antes de que sus labios se rocen por primera vez.

--

Hay algo distinto. En sus besos. Fleur lo nota en el momento en que se ve acorralada contra ese árbol. En el instante junto en el que Charlie profundiza el beso y se abre paso con su lengua, colocando la mano en su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él. Tiene la respiración agitada (y él también, lo nota) y sólo es capaz de sentir esos labios contra los suyos y esa lengua contra la suya. Y no piensa, ni siquiera cuando la rodilla de su cuñado se cuela entre sus piernas y sus cuerpos se juntan aún más.

--

Quiere más. Quiere quitarle la dichosa túnica y besarle cada centímetro de piel, que sus manos se pierdan en su melena rubia e intoxicarse con su perfume (como ya lo está por su esencia). Nunca ha conocido a ninguna mujer como ella. Las demás no besan así, las demás no tienen ese cuerpo tan perfecto que tiembla contra el suyo. Ni esos besos dulces que lo queman todo a su paso. Las demás no son ellas, y en este momento no le importa que esté prometida. Ni que el hombre con el que se va a casar fuera el mismo con el que jugara de crío.

Ya no importa nada, sólo colar esa mano en su cintura, acercarla más, besar ese cuello pálido, hacerla jadear. Besa y lame. Cuello, labios, mandíbula, el cuello otra vez. Arde. Todo él arde mientras se deslizan hacia el suelo. Se tumba sobre ella, se separa, la mira. Ya no hay dudas. No hay nada más que fuego.

--

_No._

Jadea, mientras nota una mano subiendo por sus muslos. Jadea y escucha esa voz en su cabeza. Están en el suelo y las manos de Charlie acarician sus piernas, suave y lentamente, y es una tortura. Porque esa voz tiene que aparecer justo en ese instante, cuando recuerda con quién está. Y lo que está haciendo. Y sabe que quedan menos de doce horas para su boda y que eso está mal.

_No._

Pero es difícil negarse cuando esa mano juguetea con el encaje de sus bragas. Cuando está caliente y húmeda y ella misma se retuerce debajo de su cuerpo (musculoso, más de lo que parece a simple vista), y nota algo que definitivamente no es su varita, mientras él le muerde _justo ahí_, justo en ese sitio, bajo la oreja, donde termina la mandíbula y siente, por fin, sus dedos, abriéndose paso. Estira sus propias manos hacia los pantalones de Charlie y se muerde el labio. tiembla de anticipación y de deseo y…

-No.

--

-¿No?

-No.

Es rotunda, está decidida. Charlie suspira y una parte de él agradece que alguien en esa maldita pareja (que no es pareja ni debiera ser llamada así) tenga la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para parar esa locura. Otra parte de él, en cambio, no quiere parar. Quiere hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta que amanezca y tengan que huir del lugar y preparar su papel. Quiere besarla en los sitios prohibidos que estaba descubriendo y oírla gemir bajo él.

Pero _no._

Se levanta, despacio, y la observa mientras está en el suelo. El pelo rodea su rostro y tiene las mejillas sonrosadas. Su pecho se levanta frenéticamente, mientras intenta recuperar el control. Le tiende una mano que ella mira desconfiada, y acaba tomando. Tiene las manos suaves (y está caliente, toda ella), y por primera vez, no le mira a los ojos.

-Eh, eh, no llores. No es culpa tuya.

La ve llorar. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y él no puede evitar pensar que sigue siendo la mujer más bella de la zona. La abraza y se sorprende de que ella lo permita.

--

-Tranquila, está todo bien.

Se deja mecer mientras llora. Porque ha traicionado a Bill unas horas antes de jurarse amor eterno. Porque aún siente sus bragas húmedas y ese calor en su sexo que no hace más que recordarle lo que ha estado a punto de pasar. Porque ella no es así, y sin embargo, ha estado a punto de hacerlo. Llora, llora en brazos de Charlie hasta que no le quedan más lágrimas, hasta que apenas quedan un par de horas para que amanezca y él la separa y la mira a los ojos.

-Lo siento, Chaglie.

Él la besa, justo en la frente, y sabe que la ha perdonado. Ha estado a punto de destruir todo lo que él y su hermano tenían, y lo que ella y Bill tenían, y aún así es capaz de perdonarla.

-Ve, creo que es hora de que duermas un poco.

--

Ella asiente, pero cuando se da la vuelta, ya se ha secado las lágrimas y ha recompuesto su rostro. Vuelve a tener esa mirada altiva y orgullosa, vuelve a ser una perfecta máscara de porcelana. Y él sonríe a medias. Porque así es como tienen que ser las cosas. Ella es de Bill y él no tiene derecho a cambiar eso. Será el padrino de su boda, sonreirá y les dará la enhorabuena. Puede que sea padrino del primero de sus hijos también, quién sabe.

Lo único que sabe es que enterrará este recuerdo en lo más profundo, en un lugar del que nunca pueda salir. Y nadie volverá a hablar de ello. Ni él, ni Fleur, ni siquiera el pelirrojo que observa desde la ventana, el de pelo largo y colmillo en la oreja, el mismo que mañana dirá _sí, quiero._

* * *

Dejar reviews adelgaza, ¿lo sabías? xP


End file.
